fallout 4 what a world
by amurphy616
Summary: the unlikely love story of a human and a deathclaw (up for adoption)
1. chapter 1: the end is the beginning

Fallout: what a lovely world

AN: welcome back guys I know I have been gone for a few days doing family stuff but I am back now. However I have decided to revamp this story. After playing fallout 4 I realized the commonwealth has much more potential than the capital wasteland so I am moving the story there.

AU timeline: project purity never happened so all other fallout games are canon except for fallout 3

I don't own fallout

Pairings (Sole survivor x female Deathclaw)

October 23, 2077 (2 hours before nuclear launches from US, China and USSR)

Alex smith opened his eyes and smacked the alarm clock on his night stand with a soft grown before standing up and walking into the shower. After taking a quick shower he went to the sink and shaved. His normally a deep black were now a light amber that was shining with three tomes slowly spinning around his pupil he shook his head before he felt a pair of arms encircle him. He stiffened for a second before relaxing when he saw that it was his wife.

"Hey hon." She mumbled sleepily; making him chuckle lightly before stepping aside allowing her to take her spot in front of the mirror. He walked out into the hallway; he had a bad feeling about today. Most people would ignore that instinct but he never did it had kept him alive through his rough childhood and then through the war for anchorage. Deciding to distract himself he went to the kitchen and sat down pouring himself some cereal. Looking at the books he snorted.

"Sugar bombs one hundred percent your daily value of sugar." Chuckling softly to himself he quickly ate before he heard his robotic butler say.

"Good morning sir would you like your coffee now?" casworth asked. Nodding while picking up the paper and quickly leafing through it. He sighed to himself mumbling "more of the same" before putting the paper down and standing up taking his coffee with him over to the couch and sitting down. He was about to turn the TV on when he heard a knock on the door. Sighing he stood up and made his way to the door and opened it. A man an overcoat stepped forward.

"Good afternoon sir I have been trying to get a hold of you're for some time." The man said enthusiastically. Alex just went with it.

"Well I am glad you caught up to me." Alex said.

"Yes well I was wondering if you would sign this you and your family have been selected for vault 111." The man said. It all clicked for Alex now the feelings.

"Yes please I want to sign." The man held out the clipboard and Alex scanned it quickly before signing it and handing it back to the man.

"I will just run this over to the vault congratulations for being prepared for the future." The man said before Alex closed the door. And walked back over to the couch and turned the TV on to the news.

"And in other news there are reports of unusually cold temperatures today. However we believe it will heat back up before Halloween." The news anchor said making Alex frown slightly before shrugging it off. He heard his son crying coming room quickly standing up he made his way to his sons room and allowed his son to play with his fingers making him chuckle softly before he heard Nora chuckling at seeing the interaction. Truly Alex thought he would never be a good father as his dad was abusive and his mom was a drug addict. The only family he really had had been his company. And then he had met Nora on leave. The two got to talking and as the week passed Nora invited him over to her house and things had then just escalated after a couple of bottles of wine. He went back into the force and a few weeks later then war was over and he came home to find Nora waiting at the terminal looking pregnant. Needless to say he passed out then and their only to wake up to a laughing Nora. The two had gotten married a few weeks after that and then about two weeks ago they had Shaun. Slowly he was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Codsworth calling for them. Nora grabbed Shaun and they headed out to the living room. Alex just heard the tail end of the news casters words.

"And we have confirmed detonations in New York… oh god." The reporter said breaking down in tears before the screen flicked to a please stand by screen.

"We need to go now!" he barked out to Nora making her jump before she nodded as they headed out and headed for vault 111. They did not stop to chat only ran for the vault upon making it up the hill they found the vault tech rep running the other way yelling about how he was going to report this. Alex and Nora quickly walked up to the gate.

"Let us in we are on the list." Alex barked in his "military voice" making the solder stiffen when he noticed who Alex's chest. Quickly scanning the list he stepped aside allowing them entrance. Alex and Nora fallowed the vault tech people and stood on the platform.

"That's it send it down." He said just as a nuclear explosion happened behind them.

"Oh god!" Nora cried in fear.

"Send it down now!" the vault tech person shouted again. A second later they were lowered just enough that the shock wave went right over them. A few minutes of traveling in silence and they arrived in the vault proper. Stepping out Alex made his way over to a woman handing out vault suites.

"Before going any deeper in you will need a vault suit." She said before handing him one he nodded awkwardly before heading deeper into the vault only half listening to the scientist as he said something about orientation and decontamination. Nora stepped into the decontamination pod across from him mouthing I love you. He heard the computer voice say.

"Residents secure Cryostasis beginning." The voice said. Alex's eyes widened before he felt the temperature drop and he was out cold. It felt like seconds when he awoke again to see a group of people in weird hazmat suites. At first he thought it was vault tech coming to wake them up until a man dressed in weird armor stepped up to the cryo pod with Nora and Shaun was in and open it. He watched as one of the people stepped forward to try and take Shaun only for Nora to refuse and struggle. Alex's eyes widened as the man shot her point blank with a shotgun before taking Shaun. He felt the cryo stasis activate again.

"Critical damage to vault all residence are advised to evacuate." The voice said. Alex groaned before stepping out of the cryostasis chamber. He stumbled a little before hobbling over to his wife's cryo chamber.

"Come on there has to be some kind of release!" he shouted desperately. Finally the pod opened he stepped forward but he already knew she was dead. Felling a tear slowly fall down his check he reached in and took her ring.

"I will find the people who did this I swear it." He said. He stepped back taking a shaky breath before walking down the hall. He came to a corridor with giant roaches. After killing it he stared blankly at it.

"What the ever loving fuck… giant roaches?!" he said to himself before collecting himself again and turning his head down a corridor and found the cafeteria. He walked in only to find the place ransacked he sighed before walking over to the terminal. He quickly loaded it up before scrolling down and ejecting the game tape. He sighed while thinking to himself sometimes it is the little things. After walking for a few minutes he found a 10 mm pistol quickly picking it up he loaded it before moving on. He made his way through the vault killing roaches left, right and center. Finally, he made his way to an admin like area. He quickly scanned the room before noticing that there was another 10mm pistol quickly picking it up he swept the rest of the area finding some food and Stimpacks as well as a military back pack. Thanking the hevans he put all of his things in it. Felling more confident he walked into the next room and thanked the heavens that it was the vault door. After killing all the roaches he tried to activate the release only for the computer to say that he needed a pip-boy. Cursing his luck he kicked a pile of bones out of frustration until he noticed one right there on the corpse he quickly reached down and took it and strapped it on and loaded it up. A few seconds later it booted up and he turned around and plugged the cable from the pip-boy into the terminal door. He had to cover his ears as the door made a loud grinding noise. About minute the door opened and he stepped out onto the lift. It took a few minutes but finally he reached the surface he had to shield his eyes from the rays of light but when he opened them he saw a giant creature standing before him.


	2. Chapter 2: meeting new friends

Fallout 4 what a world

Chapter 2

AN: just a few quick notes before we get on with the story this will be a "minutemen rebuilding/ creating a new country." Also I have changed the appearance of the female deathclaws as I find the difference to be almost zero in fallout 4 now on with the story.

Sole survivor x female deathclaw

Somewhat AU but still mostly cannon

I don't own fallout

As Alex slowly lowered his hand once his eyes adjusted to the light he looked up and took a small step back as he found himself face to face with a large creature. His instincts were yelling at him not to run or this creature would rip him apart in less than a second. Slowly he started to examine the creature. He started at the bottom with its feet it had three toes that looked like they belonged on a bird or a lizard. He slowly made his way up the creature's body and found that it was actually a she; as there was a small slit. Quickly moving on as he wasn't sure how intelligent the creature in front of him was. He came to her chest and his mind almost shut down at the rack she had. It was easily an E-Cup. He resumed he examination when he heard a growl coming from the now agitated female. Finally he came to her face and he almost wish he didn't. Her face that most would call ugly but he thought it looked almost cute at least it would if the look of loathing and hatred was not on her face. Finally he decided to break the awkward silence.

"Um hello?" he said hoping not to either spoke or piss the creature off any more than she obviously was. He was surprised when she blinked at him and her eyes changed from hatred to curiosity He was absolutely stunned when she asked.

"You're different than all the other humans I have met I can just by the look in your eyes. Do you know what I am?" She asked. Alex shook his head no.

"No I just got out of the vault." He said wearily but also curiously.

"I see well I guess I should introduce myself than I am what the people of this hellish world call a deathclaw." She said while she casually cleaning her claws watching his reaction to her words closely. She was pleasantly surprised when he did not back away or tried to raise his gun. Not that it would have done much to her anyways. Instead he looked around them and said.

"I think that we should get moving standing still can be lethal." He said as she nodded as Alex and the deathclaw walked up to a create and started looting it finding some stims, radaway, ammo and some other small junk which he saved encase he needed it. Once he was done he turned back to her.

"I apologize for not asking right off the bat but what your name?" he asked her.

"My name is Shima." The now named Shima said.

"Names Alex smith or at least that's what I used to be called before I took my wife's last name. I guess I will have to use my old name again so just call me Alex Hellsing." He said smiling politely at her before his face turned serious again.

"Shima I want to apologize for earlier I did not mean to stare it's just all this is new to me and all." He said apologetically. Shima just giggled before teasingly saying.

"I don't mind if you look but if you try and touch you may lose the offending appendage." She said sweetly flexing her claws playfully. Alex snorted.

"Thanks for the tip." He said with a pout making her chuckle again

"So would you like to come with me? I am headed home to see if there's anything left after all this time." He asked her. Shima paused. Truthfully she had nowhere else to go as it was she was just traveling looking for her next meal so why not.

"Alright I will come with you." She said before grinning.

"As long as you promise not to try to try and cope a fell." She laughed softly.

"Ok I promise besides I am not that type of guy to risk my hands or anything else" he said reassuringly. The two started walking down to sanctuary.

"Once we get to sanctuary there are a few places I want to hit before we do anything else is that alright with you?" he asked her receiving a nod the two continue to converse when Alex thought of a question that had been bothering him.

"So what exactly are you Shema? I don't mean to be rude but judging by your appearance I would have to say you might have been mutated from a lizard of some kind." He said thoughtfully.

"Yes my father once said that our ancestors were once called the Jackson chameleon I believe." She said.

"Wait you said your father does that mean that there are other deathclaw like you?" he asked curiously. However he was surprised and saddened when she shook her head sadly in the negative.

"My pack hailed from the east coast. Originally we were mindless monsters only running on instinct until a shadowy group called the enclave came and injected my father and all the other deathclaws in our pack with a virus called the FEV. It changed them and made them as intelligent as a normal human. However after learning all they could from them they dropped the pack off at vault thirteen. Then one day a vault dweller came and repaired the water system in return for a GECK. I was born a few years before that but I don't really remember all that much. My father thought that that would be the last of the interaction we had with the humans. Alas it was not meant to be the enclave returned and nearly wiped us all out… I was the only survivor." She said lowering her head in sadness until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked at Alex and noticed his eyes were soft and understanding yet not pitying.

"Hey I know what it's like to lose family. Believe me I have been frozen in a chamber for over two hundred years. I had to sit helplessly as a group of raiders came through and took my son and killed my wife. I checked the logs when I woke up and managed to get out of that damn pod. I found out that my son had been kidnapped sixty years ago. Now I don't even know if he is alive and I can only hope that wherever he is he is safe and happy." Alex said solemnly. Shema looked at the man sadly he had lost everything and everyone just like her. She felt a connection between the two even if she had just met this man. The two lapsed into silence as they continued onto sanctuary. Once they arrived Alex noticed Codsworth.

"Codsworth is that really you?" Alex asked surprised to see his robotic butler still kicking even after all these years.

"As I live and breathe is it really you master Alex?" Codsworth asked sounding shocked.

"It's good to see you again to Codsworth. Look Codsworth I can't stay and chat I have things I need to do so if you could listen I would appreciate It." he said. Codsworth gave his best salute.

"Of course sir and… AH!" Codsworth shouted pointing his flamethrower at Shema. Alex stepped in front of Shema and gave Codsworth a glare not noticing Shema's dumbstruck expression.

"Codsworth she is with me leave her alone." He said threateningly. Slowly Codsworth lowered his flamethrower.

"I-I apologize sir but I have only heard stories of creatures like that from the people in concord. Things that can rip you to shreds in seconds." He said still eyeing Shema with one of his eyes.

"Yes well she with me so can we get… wait you said people in concord you mean there are still people there." Alex asked hopefully not noticing Shema's worried expression.

"Yes sir I once went into town nice people they only threw a few rocks at me." He said cheerfully. Shema snorted softly.

"Sounds like raiders still if you want to check it out I will watch your back." Shema said. Alex turned to her and gave her a smile that made her blush.

"Thanks for having my back Shema but first I want to take a stop by my old house I think that there is a few things I want to pick up first." Alex said to her. After getting a nod Alex turned back to Codsworth.

"Codsworth while I am getting the things from my house can you scrounge up any other ammo, food, water, weapons or money you can find." Alex asked Codsworth after receiving another salute Codsworth wondered off to do his masters bidding. Alex turned back to Shema.

"I am sorry about him he is just over protective is all." Alex said.

"It's alright I am use to it by now." She said without much emotion in her tone. However Alex could tell that she was lying as he had used the same tone in his childhood.

"Do you get treated that way everywhere you go?" He asked her softly receiving a sad nod.

"Why would people treat you that why you seem fine to me." He said. She smiled sadly at him.

"There are other Deathclaw out their they are what I guess you could consider "wild" they are like me but lack higher cognition process and they have a taste for human flesh." She said sadly.

"So people treat you the same as a wild deathclaw because they immediately assume you are one they don't even try to communicate?" He asked she gave a humorless chuckle.

"Why would they I mean I am kind of like them just a freak of nature." She said sadly.

"No, no you're not a freak they are if they can't tell the difference between an amazing being and a mindless monster. You are not a freak never think that Shema." He said seriously. She smiled softly and did something that really surprised him she came up to him and hugged him.

"Thank you I truly mean that thank you Alex." She cried softly into his shoulder like she never had before it took a moment before he returned the hug. The two stayed like that for a moment before they broke apart. Shema bushed softly.

"Sorry about that it's just I have never had an intelligent conversation with another sentient being." She said shyly. Alex just waved it off.

"It's fine I know what it's like to carry a burden." He replied softly. Before he turned his head and looked at the seemingly never ending expanse he turned his head to her with a small smile.

"I swear to you Shema I will find a place where beings like you can be accepted. Even if I have to build It." he said seriously. She looked at him sadly.

"That's a lofty goal are you sure you can achieve it?" her lips quivered slightly Alex smiled softly at her.

"Of course it is, I might not know where Shaun is but I will help anyone who needs it. Before the war I saw people kill each other over oil now people are fighting to survive day to day. I don't want to rebuild the world that I was a part of I want to make a better one for everyone. Humanity set the world alight now it is our time to make a world truly worth fighting for. That's the world I want not just for you and me but for everyone" He said seriously.

"Do you really think that it is possible?" she asked him curiously. He chuckled softly before saying.

"Yes I believe that it is possible I will not stop until I have at least made this world a little bit better. In fact I see the bombs that dropped as a type penance for our own stupidity. However I also believe that it is also our redemption. For humanity had succeeded in destroying the world but war, war never changes. And to be honest I think that together you and I can create something that will change the wasteland all it takes is hope and a little courage." He ended his little speech with a smile before becoming serious.

"Now can you fill me in on the happenings? I have been out of the game for quite a while." He said softly.

Shema filled Alex in on the different groups that she knew about the Gunners, minutemen, brotherhood of steel, railroad, raiders, ghouls and super mutants as well as the shadowy institute. She also filled him in on the currency system: bottle caps. He snickered at that he noticed Shema giving him a curious look he told her he used to collect bottle caps and had quite the collection in his safe. By the time they were done talking Codsworth Had come back and gave Alex sixty more ten millimeter ammo, three Stimpacks, seventy five bottle caps and one radaway. He also told them that there were a few safes that were locked that he could not get open. After nodding Alex and Shema stepped into Alex's old house. Alex immediately went into his room and tried to move the bed only to find that the bed was melted onto the floor sighing he turned to Shema before pause and turning back to the bed.

"Hey Shema do you think you can move this bed I have a safe under here." He asked. Shema nodded and walked forward.

"You may want to go out into the hall this is really rusted on and I don't want you getting hurt when I dislodge it from the floor." Shema said. Alex nodded and walked out into the hallway a second later he heard a crash.

"Ok you can come in now it's all clear." Shema said. Alex stepped in and whistled. The remains of the bed were now in splinters.

"Nice job, Shema." He said before he walked up to the safe and knelt down. He put the code in two-one-six and the safe opened to reveal five hundred bottle caps, sixty rounds of forty five caliber ammo and some stimpacks. After putting everything in his army backpack Alex turned back to Shema.

"Well I guess we should get the other safes before we go." He said after receiving a nod the two headed out and Alex picked the locks on the other safes which had a collection of chems. Finally they walked out of the last house that had a safe in it. Alex turned his pip-boy on and looked at the time it was two thirty. He turned to Shema.

"We can either go to concord now or we can wait and go tomorrow what do you want to do?" He asked her.

"I think we should go now and then if we don't find anything or anyone we should come back and set up camp for the night." She advised. Alex nodded his head.

"That's a good idea Shema." He said with a soft smile. The two quickly headed out after crossing the bridge they can upon a dead dog and a dead man. Alex paused for a moment and checked the guy before he looted the guy's body. He took the ammo, stimpacks and jacket off the guy's corpse. After quickly putting it on they continued on. They came across a gas station. Alex heard a pair of feet running towards them and brought his pistol up just as a German Shepard rounded the corner. Still keeping his gun aimed as the dog walked right up to Shema who looked just as confused as he did. Alex slowly lowered his gun while Shema awkwardly pet the dog. Alex chuckled at the scene.

"Looks like man's best friend is also deathclaws best friend." Alex said with mirth in his voice. Shema shot him a playful glare before they both heard something popping out of the ground they snapped their heads around to look at the creatures that had appeared and noticed that it was a pack of mole rats. Quickly raising his pistol and activating his sharingan he mowed the rats down with deadly precision amazing Shema who could not see his eyes change color. Once the last rat was dead he turned his sharingan off and turned back to Shema.

"Do you think that we should take their meat?" he asked her. She nodded her head yes. Once the two were done looting the red rocket gas station they headed off to concord. Once they got to the limits they heard gun fire. Alex raised his hand to signal them to stop before motioning behind a building. He quickly hid behind a pile of rubble with Shema and dog meat right behind him. Alex peaked his head out and after surveying the battle ground Alex made his decision. He noticed a man on the balcony shooting only to retreat back into the building when the fire got to hot.

"Alright, Shema you handle the guys on the left I will deal with the ones on the right." He said after a moment of thought. Shema nodded and got ready to make her attack. Alex popped out of cover and got a head shot on the first raider the other raiders had not noticed he was there as they were making sure to keep the guy on the balcony suppressed to give the other raiders a chance to get in and attack the man from inside. However Alex had other plans he was able to get three more before one of them turned their heads in his direction and screamed "deathclaw!" right before she was shot in the face by Alex. The other raiders snapped their heads around and tried to go after Shema thinking Alex was just a psycho for being that close to a deathclaw. However that ignorance was their downfall as Alex killed at least five more raiders. Now the remaining raiders tried to focus on the two of them now only for Shema to close in enough to rip them to shreds in less than a second. A second later Shema jumped back to avoid a powerful energy beam from the man on the roof. Alex was quite pissed.

"Hey asshole we just saved your ass is that anyway to treat us!?" Alex roared getting the man's attention.

"Sorry I did not know that you could tame deathclaws he is yours right." The man asked stupidly. Shema seethed in rage but before she could do something stupid she felt Alex's hand on her shoulder she turned her eyes to his and winced at the look. His eyes were no longer soft and caring they were now red with three tomes slowly spinning around the pupils. It was like the look alone was not telling her to calm down it was like it was ordering her to calm down. She shivered under his gaze before shaking her head and calming back down.

"Look I am sorry I took a pot shot at your pet but do you think you could help us I got a group of survivors in here and the raiders are trying to break through." The man asked desperately. Alex nodded after a moment of thought and the guy went back inside he turned back to Shema.

"I know that he pissed you off Shema but you need to remember that you will not change minds if you go on a rampage. I am not trying to upset you but please remember humans are ignorant but they can change." He said sagely. Shema sighed but nodded her head causing Alex to smile softly at her.

"Shema could you go loot the bodies… what the hell is dog meat doing?" he asked. Shema was just as confused until she noticed dog meat dropping ammo, stimpacks, and guns at his feet. Alex just stared at the dog before laughing.

"Goddamn I love this dog it's like he can read my mind." Alex said still chuckling before he noticed the guns were all rust to shit. He was about to give up and just take the ammo and stims before he noticed one that looked like a modified sniper rifle. Picking it up he ejected the small drum and checked it over finding it in good condition he grinned before removing the scope and making it into an impromptu combat rifle. The three walked back over to the door as Alex loaded the drum back in the gun. Alex's eyes quickly surveyed the scene and noticed there were two levels of the building. He turned to Shema.

"Do you want to handle the top floor?" he asked her.

"Ya I will deal with the top floor." She said. She was about to jump to the upper section when Alex said.

"Be careful Shema dog meat and I will meet you at the middle." he said pointing at the catwalk in front of them she nodded again before leaping up and began her genocide of the raiders Alex cocked the combat rifle before moving down a corridor. He had his sharingan activated the whole time and made great time. It only took him about five minutes for him to clear out the raiders on the bottom floor and another four to retrieve any loot they were carrying before he moved to the upper section he noticed a locked door at the end of the corridor he was in. He quickly moved to the door and picked the lock easily. He walked into the room and grabbed the fusion core. He moved onto the top level not wanting to keep Shema waiting for them. Upon arriving he noticed a raider who was being held upside down by Shema.

"What are you going to do with him?" Alex asked her curiously.

"I don't know he threw his gun down and surrendered I just did not fell right killing a defenseless man." She said. Alex smiled with a nod before an idea came to mind.

"Could you set him down for a moment?" Alex asked her. She nodded and dropped him making Alex snort in amusement. Alex turned to the man with a blank stare.

"I want you to leave this place and send a message to all your other raiding buddies. If they don't leave we will destroy them." He said coldly. The man nodded fearfully.

"Good now leave before my friend here changes her mind and makes you dinner." Alex said grinning evilly. The raider ran down the stairs and out the doors.

"Do you think that could actually work?" she asked him curiously.

"No but we gave them a chance to leave peacefully if they don't except we will wipe them out." He said flatly before continuing "Did you find any other goodies when you were going through wiping out tough's raiders?" He said. She nodded and handed him a couple of rounds of forty four, thirty rounds of thirty eight and another Stimpack. The two then went down the hallway where the man from before was waiting for them. He walked up to them.

"Thanks for the assist if you hadn't come we wouldn't have probably made it another day." He said shacking Alex's hand.

"Your welcome but it wasn't just me Shema was a big help." Alex said.

"So that's what you named it I was wondering who you were calling Shema out-"he could not finish because Shema had picked him up. She growled dangerously ignoring the other people in the room who had pulled out pipe pistols. However their hands and mouths went slack when they heard her speak.

"Ok first of all I am not an it I am a female two I am not a pet and third I am not some weapon." She said seething at this ignorant human before she dropped him making him grasp for breath.

"I-I am sorry I have never seen an intelligent deathclaw before I did not know they even existed." The man said hoping to keep the peace and his head. Alex nodded before he turned to the man.

"Who are you people?" Alex asked the man.

"My name is Preston I am with the commonwealth minutemen or I am one of if not the last one alive and still loyal." Preston said. Alex nodded before sweeping the room with his eyes.

"This is Sturgis over there is mama murphy Jun Long, Marcy Long." Preston said carelessly motioning to the other people in the room. Alex nodded his head again.

"Alright well do you have any plans for how we are going to get out of here?" Alex asked.

"Well there is really only one option but it involves getting the fusion core from the basement. If you can get that there is a suit of power armor on the roof get that and the mini gun and give those raiders an express ticket to hell you dig?" Sturgis said grinning.

"Alright I already got the fusion core I will go deal with toughs raiders and then we can get the hell out of here." Alex said. Alex was about to walk out of the room when he heard mama Murphy call out to him he turned to her. Once she had his attention she said.

"Watch out kid there is something coming and it's angry." She said vaguely. Alex stared at her blankly before nodding. Normally he would have dismissed something like that but after his feelings before the war he decided to fallow his instincts. Alex was about to make his way to the roof when he turned back to Shema and dog meat.

"Why don't you and dog meat come out of the bottom and I will jump down from the roof." He said. After getting a nod Alex went up to the roof. He walked up to the power armor suit and put the fusion core in the back slot. Once it was powered he entered it and walked up to the mini gun and pulled it right of the vertibird and jumped of the roof. Just as he landed Shema and dog meat walked out of the museum and joined him. Seeing that the raiders where still there he sighed before turning to Shema.

"Could you take the roofs again?" He asked her. She nodded quickly before jumping onto the roof and started slaughtering the raiders. Alex started walking and shooting the mini gun at anything that moved that was human. He could not help but laugh sadistically as he tore through the raiders with ease. Once all the raiders were dead Shema jumped back down and rejoined them. Dog meat was going around grabbing anything he could get his paws on and was bringing them back to his masters.

Bang

Shema and Alex turned their heads and looked at the end of the street to see a deathclaw jump out of the hole and look around. As soon as it saw them it started running toward them.

"Shit!" Alex shouted before bring his mini gun to bear on the wild deathclaw and started unloading into it. Shema quickly picked up a car and threw it at the wild deathclaw that had gotten to close to Alex. Giving a mental thank you to Shema he quickly finished it off. He checked his power armor power and cursed he only had about half an hour before it was out of juice. After collecting all the items dog meat got they moved back into the museum with Shema and dog meat by his side. Once they got in they got in they saw the group waiting for them. Alex walked up to Preston who noticed them and smiled.

"Thank you for your help now we might be able to find some place to settle down now." Preston said shacking Alex hand and handed Alex fifty caps.

"I know it's not much but that's all I can give thanks for your help." Preston said. Alex frowned in the suit.

"I did not do it for the money." Alex said offended that someone could think him so petty. Preston raised his hands in surrender.

"Hey I didn't me to offend you I am just so use to people being in it only for themselves." He said honestly. Alex nodded in understanding.

"So what are you guys going to do now?" he asked Preston curiously.

"Well we have one more place that we hope we can use sanctuary. We would appreciative if you could come with us we need all the help we can get." Preston said. Alex turned to Shema before turning back to Preston.

"Could you give us a moment?" Alex asked Preston. Receiving a nod Alex and Shema walked over to a corner.

"So what do you think should we join them I mean we might be able to make that place I was talking about?" He asked Shema. Shema thought about it before nodding.

"Sure let's give it a try." She said making him smile. He turned back to Preston.

"Ya we will come along as long as you watch your fire around Shema." Alex told him making Preston nod his head in understanding.

"That's great thank you both." Preston said as he turned back to the group.

"Alright everyone get packed up we are moving out." Preston said. Everyone gave tired smiles before standing up and getting their thing together before coming to the door.

And that's a rap I am sorry this took so long to post I have been playing a lot of fallout 4 lately as that is how I get new ideas and plot points for this story.


	3. Chapter 3: the build up

Fallout 4 what a world

Chapter 3 revival of the forsaken

Welcome back so I just have a few things to say first I am sorry for the hiatus I took I was trying to finish fallout four for this story and ended up getting burned out then I came back and got it in my head to platinum in. but I am back now and ready to continue this story. Yes my character in this story has the sharingan but not the MS or EMS he might, MIGHT get it later but not for a while at least. Two this chapter will be more focused on rebuilding sanctuary and setting up for later chapters so it is filler although there is more character development.

Warnings: mentions of abuse and broken homes nothing to graphic, time skips to keep me from banging my head on the keyboard.

I don't own fallout only my oc's names in this story.

The group was making their way back to sanctuary when Alex's fusion core decided to run out.

"Damn it!" Alex growled out stopping. Everyone else stopped as well to see what he was doing. Alex hit the release button and hopped out of the power armor with an annoyed sigh. Shema walked up to him.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"The fusion core died on me and I don't have anymore." He said to her.

"I could just carry it for you." She said.

"Really? Thanks Shema you're a life saver." He said. She smiled softly at him and waved of his words.

"It's nothing really." She said. She grabbing the armor in a bridal carry and they continued on. Soon Preston walked up to him. Alex turned his head to Preston.

"What is it Preston?" he asked him even if he did not have the best first impression of the man he knew not to allow his feelings to get in the way and instead listened to his gut instincts.

"I just wanted to know your story and hers." he said. Alex gave a mirthless chuckle.

"Me? Well I was born in Boston. My dad was an abusive deadbeat junkie and my mom was a drunk. At eighteen I joined the army and fought in anchorage. After the war I settled down not for long mind you and then the war of seventy seven happened and I ran to the vault with my family there I was frozen for over two hundred years only to wake up once and see my wife get shot in the head and killed and our son get kidnapped. Finally I made it out only to see that happened sixty years ago. That's my story Preston." He finished his rant coldly. Preston and the rest of the people were staring at him in shock except for Shema who had already heard the story.

"y-your two hundred years old?! My god this must be so overwhelming for you I am so sorry I really did not mean to pry." Preston said. Alex just waved him off.

"No it's all right Preston and actually it's more like a hundred and ten but that's beside the point my only goal now is to create a new home for myself and to help rebuild a world worth living in." He said seriously. Preston stared at him in disbelief. However before he could say anything else Preston noticed they had arrived. Alex turned on his pip-boy and checked the time it was ten o'clock. He decided to take control of the rag tag group of people.

"So here is what I think we should do who here can cook." He asked only to see Codsworth come over.

"I will cook sir." Codsworth said giving Alex a salute. Alex nodded.

"Alright thanks Codsworth. Sturgis will take night watch with Mary. I and Shema will trade places with you two at five in the morning and after that we should all be up and about." Alex said. Everyone thought about it before nodding going about their business. Preston walked up to him.

"Wow I have not seen someone take control of a group of people that quickly before." Preston praised. Alex nodded in thanks before motioning Preston to fallow him.

"You wanted to talk to me about something what was it?" Alex asked Preston as the two walked. Preston nodded.

"Yes I wanted to talk to you about the minutemen and what we stand for or at least what we once stood for. The minutemen we originally created to help settlements at a moment's notice. However that all came crashing down one day. One of the settlements called for help from the minutemen and only a hand full of us showed up and it turned into a massacre. Almost every other minuteman was killed and the backstabbers that were once minutemen became the gunners. Hell I might be the last minuteman alive today." Preston said seriously. Alex thought about it for a moment before saying.

"I have a few questions first." Alex said receiving a nod he continued.

"First of all will I have to run around constantly and do everything by myself or are we actually rebuilding the minutemen into an army?" he asked. Preston looked at him in bewilderment before realization dawned on him and he shook his head.

"Well originally the minutemen just guarded towns there really wasn't any form of expansion." He said. Alex nodded before he asked.

"Well that was probably one of the problems of the minutemen you guys were one spread too thin and did not have any real territory other than the settlements which if I had to guess were just plantations?" Alex asked.

"That's true for the most part we just guarded the settlements but we did have a stable food supply." Preston defended. Alex nodded.

"While that might be true Preston you have to remember that if we want to retake the commonwealth we need to have as much space as we can get I won't lie to you things are looking grim and until we can gain some territory we can't develop an economy to buy things much less train new minutemen." Alex said. Preston grimaced at the realization that they had basically no money at all for anything.

"So than what should we do first?" Preston asked him Alex thought about it before saying.

"Right now we first need to focus on the here and now and not what's down the road." Alex said Preston nodded before saluting Alex. Alex and Preston went back and rejoined the group for dinner as people started to unwind a little before the work really began tomorrow.

Time skip next day

Alex Woke up and felt something comfortable on his side he looked over and snorted softly. Shema apparently decided to use him as a pillow last night. Alex gently shook her getting a whimper of displeasure making him chuckle softly. He gently leaned down next to her ear.

"Shema you need to wake up now." He said softly. Luckily it seemed to work and she woke up yawning before looking down at him. She froze before quickly standing up and rushing out of the room making Alex laugh his ass off at her reaction. After Alex got up he got his clothes on and headed out to join the others for breakfast. After breakfast he noticed Sturgis walking up to him.

"Alright boss everyone is ready what should we start with?" he asked. Alex raised his eyebrows.

"Boss?" Alex questioned Sturgis nodded his head.

"Ya as you're the one who set things up we all agreed that you should be the boss." Sturgis said.

"Alright then do you have a pen and a white board or something similar around here?" Alex asked him. Sturgis nodded and walked into the house with the power armor station and grabbed said items. Alex nodded in thanks before he turned and walked over to the table by the work bench. He quickly grabbed the pen and white board before he started writing.

1\. Water pumps/purifiers

2\. Food

3\. Wall that surrounds sanctuary except for the bridge for entrance/ chock point.

4\. Defense turrets

5\. Recruitment beacon

Alex turned back to Sturgis and noticed that everyone else had gathered to see what they would be doing.

"I think that will be a good start for now." He said. Everyone quickly scanned the list and nodded their heads.

"Ya that will do for now boss." Sturgis agreed. Alex turned back to the others.

"Alright we have a few weeks' worth of food around here and if need be we can hunt for more as I noticed an abundance of wildlife coming into sanctuary so I think today we should focus on collecting anything we can use as building material to build water pumps." Alex said getting a nod everyone quickly headed out to start their new tasks.

One week later

It had been a week and things had gone well for the most part they had built the water pumps and now had almost quite a bit of clean drinking water however they knew they were going to need more later. They had also started a garden behind the house with the work bench luckily Alex managed to find some mutfruit behind one of the houses and thus had enough seeds to start a small farm. They had also started to build the wall around sanctuary and had about twenty five percent of it built up though they still needed to install turrets around the wall to keep people from knocking it down. Shema and Alex had had a few more humorous encounters over the days but no one else really noticed except for Sturgis because of how close he was working with the too Alex and Shema. All and all things were looking up for the rag tag group of people. However it did not come without its strife's as they had a few raider attack. However it took all of two seconds to destroy them thanks to Shema's speed and power and Alex's and Preston's training. But it highlighted another weakness they needed better weapons as they only had two laser musket (one for each Alex and Preston) one minigun that was useable but was so heavy you needed the power armor and a few pipe pistols which were more of a last ditch weapon and not that effective at range. Alex was quite happy with their progress though as they had managed much in such a short time and the fruits of their labors were showing both literally and metaphorically. Alex collected everyone outside of the work bench to organize them for the next day in their work.

"Alright everyone since we have food and water done today we will be working on the wall and building the turrets and if there's any time left after that then we will head up to the vault and retrieve the water purifier and any food left over and terminals." Alex said. Receiving nods Alex turned back to their impromptu planning board that they had built to design things.

"Mary you and Jun will work on the walls with Preston watching your backs. Sturgis and I will work on the turrets with Shema watching our backs and mama murphy… you just do whatever it is you do." Alex said. After everyone had broken into their groups Alex and Sturgis went and started the turrets. Sturgis turned to Alex.

"So what are we making boss?" Sturgis asked Alex who hummed for a moment before sweeping his eyes over all the components before answering.

"We have enough to make a few heavy machine gun turrets." Alex said.

"After that we just have to find out how many we need and where to put them." Alex said looking at Sturgis who nodded before he asked Alex.

"So what's the story with you and Shema are you two like together or something?" he asked Alex. Who shook his head no.

"No Sturgis we are just friends." Alex said. Truth be told he was somewhat conflicted by what he felt for Shema.

"Well if you ever do get together just remember to keep it quite wouldn't want to give the other deathclaws the idea that it was mating time." Sturgis said with a snicker until Alex wacked the back of his head. Once the two were done with their little conversation they got back to work and started putting together the turrets. Once they were done they realized it was dinner time already. Alex, Sturgis and Shema, who had been distracted when Sturgis asked his question earlier, walked to the campfire and sat down to enjoy a good hardy dinner. After eating Alex spoke up.

"So how's the wall today?" Alex asked Preston who looked up from his dinner.

"It's going good we should have it done in a day or two tops." Preston said happily to Alex who grinned.

"Good once we get that done Sturgis and I will install the turrets. Hopefully we will not have to deal with raiders soon and we can get back to rebuilding the minutemen." Alex said hopefully Preston smiled liking the idea of rebuilding the minutemen again.

Two days later

Finally they had done it the wall was built and they had installed the turrets although they had to go out and loot the old gas station for any supplies. Alex was sitting down to lunch with the group when Preston spoke up.

"So what are we doing now boss?" Alex thought about it before remembering something.

"Well now that we don't have to worry about raiders we can now start on the next phase of rebuilding the minutemen. Sturgis will build a recruitment beacon with Shema watching his back while Mary and Jun will continue to garden. Even if I think that this place is quite secure we should still be cautious. While that's going on you and me will head up to the vault and start to transfer all the food and junk we can." Alex said pointing up the hill.

"Why are we going up there again?" Preston asked.

"There are a lot of tools, food and I think I can build a large water purifier that we can use to start pumping water out of the pound next to us to sell as it can fetch a pretty penny." Alex said. Receiving a nod the groups headed out to complete there tasks. Alex led Preston back up to the place that had been his prison for so long. He walked into the control booth and hit the vault control button and walked back out and rejoined the Preston once they walked on the platform it started to lower its self-down.

"So what exactly are we looking for, general?" Preston asked him.

"We are looking for a room labeled supplies but I also think we can salvage up other things medicine. These vaults can be major resources dumps if you know where to look." Alex said. The two made their way into the vault killing any rad roaches Alex missed on his escape the two soon found the supply room and started to load their bags full of the food, tools and ammo, water bottles and medicine. Alex turned back to Preston and said.

"Alright now we just have to bring everything back to sanctuary and then we will come back later with a bigger group." He said. After receiving nod from Preston they soon left the vault and headed back down to sanctuary.

With Sturgis and Shema

Sturgis had just finished the radio beacon when he realized that it was far too heavy for him to lift. He turned and walked over to Shema who seemed to be distracted.

"You alright their Shema you seem a little out of it today." He said. Unlike the others in the group he was not as weary of Shema. He knew if she wanted to kill them she could have easily done so by now so he decided to just treat her like anyone else and hope for the best. Shema turned her head to Sturgis and gave a shack of her head.

"I am fine Sturgis just lost in thoughts is all." She said.

"Well do you think you can help me put up the recruitment beacon I can't lift it on my own." He asked her.

"Sure" she said happy to have something to do once the beacon was in place Sturgis sighed happily.

"Well that's one less thing we need to worry about though we still need power." He said cheerfully before finishing with a frown he turned back to Shema.

"Hey Shema can I ask you something?" He asked her.

"Well you already did but sure." She said with a chuckle. Sturgis tensed before relaxing praying that he would still have his head by the end of this conversation.

"I wanted to know about you and the boss most folks around here might have missed it on account of us having to stay focused on rebuilding Sanctuary but I could not help but notice you two seem to get in little situations from time to time." He said. Shema froze before turning her head and glaring at Sturgis who was now seating bullets. 

"What makes you think that there is anything going on between us?" She said with a slight growl in her voice as she unknowingly flexed her claws making Sturgis quickly raise his hands in surrender.

"N-nothing! It's just at times it almost looks like you two are trying to send signals to each other. Look I don't know if I am wrong and I am sorry if I am but I think the general might like you." He said. Shema sighed before calming back down.

"All right Sturgis I understand what your trying to say it's just he just lost his wife a week ago well at least to him it was. I don't even know what he is thinking but maybe later I will talk to him and ask him about it." She said. Sturgis nodded before scratching the back of his head.

"Wow you took that talk better than the general did he smacked me over the head." He grumbled rubbing his still sore head causing Shema to giggle.

"Ya that sounds like Alex." She said causing them both to laugh.

Alex's and Preston

The two had just left the vault and were making their way down the hill back to town discussing what would happen next.

"Well that went rather well we should have everything back in sanctuary within a day at this rate." Alex said pleasantly.

"So what are we going to do after we get everything back home and set up?" Preston asked. Alex answered without looking back.

"I have a plan for sanctuary in the army we used things called FOB's or forward operating bases. Now I plan on turning sanctuary into a training ground/command center for the northern region. After we get it set up we will start to train the new minutemen army. I think we should call the new army dark phoenix as it represents the minutemen rising from the ashes. Also I will be assigning a commander to monitor the troops and ship them out to trouble spots but that is still an aways off. Once we have enough soldiers we will retake Concord and have that as our hub of trade as sanctuary will solely be a military base. I know it is a small thing but we need to start somewhere." He said.

"Are you sure you want to retake Concord? Last I heard a new band of raiders had moved in and was setting up shop. In fact I think it was them that have been attacking us lately." Preston said.

"All the more reason to retake it Preston we need to make some kind of buffer if we want to be able to regrow the minutemen without constant attacks by raiders even if we now have a wall and taking away a nearby place for the raiders to rest their heads will help." Alex explained. The group lapsed into silence now as they entered sanctuary to find Sturgis and Shema talking. Alex noticed the beacon was up and turned to Sturgis with a grin.

"So you finally managed to get that damn thing up huh?" Alex asked him.

"Ya thing was too heavy to lift myself thankfully Shema was able to lift it up." He said. Alex nodded before turning his pip boy on.

"Alright it's about noon now so we will probably be able to make one or two more trips before we will call it a day." Alex said.

Later that night

Alex was sitting alone looking at the moon. As a child he always watched it as it was the only constant in his life that he knew would always be there. Alex was drawn out of his thoughts when he heard someone sat down next to him. He did not even have to turn his head to know who it was.

"Hello Shema was there something you needed?" he asked. When he did not get in answer he turned his head to see her looking at the moon. After a minute of silence she spoke.

"I was just wondering what you are thinking about. I mean this is your first week in this new and quite frankly scary world." She said. Alex thought about it for a moment before answering.

"To be honest it's not nearly as bad as you make it out to be." He said honestly Shema snorted making him chuckle. "No I am serious when I was younger I watched people die because they could not get a job. Everything back then revolved around money and if you did not have any you were treated like an outcast. Here people make their own food they actually have a chance to make something great for them self's instead of being bound by others who say they will not achieve anything. The old world should be a reminder of what happens when people give into temptation." He said. Shema just could not imagen it.

"Was it really that bad? I mean you had cars, fresh water that came out of the tap. It almost sounds too easy." She said thoughtfully.

"It looked that way on the surface but look around you Shema what do you see? Because I see craters those were not caused after everything went to shit. They happened because we as a species became lazy, stagnant really. Our story should have ended their but humanity is like a rad roach no matter what situation presents its self we rise again and again. I don't know if I can make a world worth living in but I will damn well try to make sure if I do it will not repeat the mistakes of the past." Alex said to her making her smile before she nudged him.

"You certainly like speeches don't you." She said with a laugh while he pouted.

"A little yes old habits die hard I guess." Alex said before he stood up and the two headed back to the group.

One week later

Things were now progressing well for the group they had managed to transfer all of the supplies from the vault including the water purifier. They now had a decent stock of food and water now. Their main problem had been power as they did not really have anything that could make power until Sturgis suggested they build a small dam that would take water from the pond that drained into the small grotto beneath the bridge and generate power. Thankfully it worked and they now had enough power to operate the beacon as well as set up enough lights to light up the whole area around sanctuary. Alex looked around at the new recruits awaiting their first military drill.

"Ten-hut" Alex barked immediately the group of initiates stood at attention.

"Today marks the age of a new chapter in the history of the commonwealth, today we begin to rebuild what was lost all those years ago. Today we stand on the brink of a revolution that will change this world. It starts with each of you standing before me today." Alex said walking the line of the initiates before he continued. "Each and every one of you will be expected to lay your lives on the line to defend the citizens of the commonwealth. Make no mistake of grandeur for the road ahead of you will be long and hard. Now I turn you over to your training officer commander Preston who will oversee your training. Good luck and god speed." Alex said before nodding to Preston and walking off to rejoin the others around the war house as most settlers and soldiers called it now.

"So what's on the agenda for today boss?" Sturgis asked. Alex smirked before saying.

"A new world."

AN: and that concludes chapter 3 hope you guys enjoy this.


	4. Chapter 4

Fallout 4 what a world

Chapter 3 revival of the forsaken

Welcome back so I just have a few things to say first I am sorry for the hiatus I took I was trying to finish fallout four for this story and ended up getting burned out then I came back and got it in my head to platinum in. but I am back now and ready to continue this story. Yes my character in this story has the sharingan but not the MS or EMS he might, MIGHT get it later but not for a while at least. Two this chapter will be more focused on rebuilding sanctuary and setting up for later chapters so it is filler although there is more character development.

Warnings: mentions of abuse and broken homes nothing to graphic, time skips to keep me from banging my head on the keyboard.

I don't own fallout only my oc's names in this story.

The group was making their way back to sanctuary when Alex's fusion core decided to run out.

"Damn it!" Alex growled out stopping. Everyone else stopped as well to see what he was doing. Alex hit the release button and hopped out of the power armor with an annoyed sigh. Shema walked up to him.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"The fusion core died on me and I don't have anymore." He said to her.

"I could just carry it for you." She said.

"Really? Thanks Shema you're a life saver." He said. She smiled softly at him and waved of his words.

"It's nothing really." She said. She grabbing the armor in a bridal carry and they continued on. Soon Preston walked up to him. Alex turned his head to Preston.

"What is it Preston?" he asked him even if he did not have the best first impression of the man he knew not to allow his feelings to get in the way and instead listened to his gut instincts.

"I just wanted to know your story and hers." he said. Alex gave a mirthless chuckle.

"Me? Well I was born in Boston. My dad was an abusive deadbeat junkie and my mom was a drunk. At eighteen I joined the army and fought in anchorage. After the war I settled down not for long mind you and then the war of seventy seven happened and I ran to the vault with my family there I was frozen for over two hundred years only to wake up once and see my wife get shot in the head and killed and our son get kidnapped. Finally I made it out only to see that happened sixty years ago. That's my story Preston." He finished his rant coldly. Preston and the rest of the people were staring at him in shock except for Shema who had already heard the story.

"y-your two hundred years old?! My god this must be so overwhelming for you I am so sorry I really did not mean to pry." Preston said. Alex just waved him off.

"No it's all right Preston and actually it's more like a hundred and ten but that's beside the point my only goal now is to create a new home for myself and to help rebuild a world worth living in." He said seriously. Preston stared at him in disbelief. However before he could say anything else Preston noticed they had arrived. Alex turned on his pip-boy and checked the time it was ten o'clock. He decided to take control of the rag tag group of people.

"So here is what I think we should do who here can cook." He asked only to see Codsworth come over.

"I will cook sir." Codsworth said giving Alex a salute. Alex nodded.

"Alright thanks Codsworth. Sturgis will take night watch with Mary. I and Shema will trade places with you two at five in the morning and after that we should all be up and about." Alex said. Everyone thought about it before nodding going about their business. Preston walked up to him.

"Wow I have not seen someone take control of a group of people that quickly before." Preston praised. Alex nodded in thanks before motioning Preston to fallow him.

"You wanted to talk to me about something what was it?" Alex asked Preston as the two walked. Preston nodded.

"Yes I wanted to talk to you about the minutemen and what we stand for or at least what we once stood for. The minutemen we originally created to help settlements at a moment's notice. However that all came crashing down one day. One of the settlements called for help from the minutemen and only a hand full of us showed up and it turned into a massacre. Almost every other minuteman was killed and the backstabbers that were once minutemen became the gunners. Hell I might be the last minuteman alive today." Preston said seriously. Alex thought about it for a moment before saying.

"I have a few questions first." Alex said receiving a nod he continued.

"First of all will I have to run around constantly and do everything by myself or are we actually rebuilding the minutemen into an army?" he asked. Preston looked at him in bewilderment before realization dawned on him and he shook his head.

"Well originally the minutemen just guarded towns there really wasn't any form of expansion." He said. Alex nodded before he asked.

"Well that was probably one of the problems of the minutemen you guys were one spread too thin and did not have any real territory other than the settlements which if I had to guess were just plantations?" Alex asked.

"That's true for the most part we just guarded the settlements but we did have a stable food supply." Preston defended. Alex nodded.

"While that might be true Preston you have to remember that if we want to retake the commonwealth we need to have as much space as we can get I won't lie to you things are looking grim and until we can gain some territory we can't develop an economy to buy things much less train new minutemen." Alex said. Preston grimaced at the realization that they had basically no money at all for anything.

"So than what should we do first?" Preston asked him Alex thought about it before saying.

"Right now we first need to focus on the here and now and not what's down the road." Alex said Preston nodded before saluting Alex. Alex and Preston went back and rejoined the group for dinner as people started to unwind a little before the work really began tomorrow.

Time skip next day

Alex Woke up and felt something comfortable on his side he looked over and snorted softly. Shema apparently decided to use him as a pillow last night. Alex gently shook her getting a whimper of displeasure making him chuckle softly. He gently leaned down next to her ear.

"Shema you need to wake up now." He said softly. Luckily it seemed to work and she woke up yawning before looking down at him. She froze before quickly standing up and rushing out of the room making Alex laugh his ass off at her reaction. After Alex got up he got his clothes on and headed out to join the others for breakfast. After breakfast he noticed Sturgis walking up to him.

"Alright boss everyone is ready what should we start with?" he asked. Alex raised his eyebrows.

"Boss?" Alex questioned Sturgis nodded his head.

"Ya as you're the one who set things up we all agreed that you should be the boss." Sturgis said.

"Alright then do you have a pen and a white board or something similar around here?" Alex asked him. Sturgis nodded and walked into the house with the power armor station and grabbed said items. Alex nodded in thanks before he turned and walked over to the table by the work bench. He quickly grabbed the pen and white board before he started writing.

1\. Water pumps/purifiers

2\. Food

3\. Wall that surrounds sanctuary except for the bridge for entrance/ chock point.

4\. Defense turrets

5\. Recruitment beacon

Alex turned back to Sturgis and noticed that everyone else had gathered to see what they would be doing.

"I think that will be a good start for now." He said. Everyone quickly scanned the list and nodded their heads.

"Ya that will do for now boss." Sturgis agreed. Alex turned back to the others.

"Alright we have a few weeks' worth of food around here and if need be we can hunt for more as I noticed an abundance of wildlife coming into sanctuary so I think today we should focus on collecting anything we can use as building material to build water pumps." Alex said getting a nod everyone quickly headed out to start their new tasks.

One week later

It had been a week and things had gone well for the most part they had built the water pumps and now had almost quite a bit of clean drinking water however they knew they were going to need more later. They had also started a garden behind the house with the work bench luckily Alex managed to find some mutfruit behind one of the houses and thus had enough seeds to start a small farm. They had also started to build the wall around sanctuary and had about twenty five percent of it built up though they still needed to install turrets around the wall to keep people from knocking it down. Shema and Alex had had a few more humorous encounters over the days but no one else really noticed except for Sturgis because of how close he was working with the too Alex and Shema. All and all things were looking up for the rag tag group of people. However it did not come without its strife's as they had a few raider attack. However it took all of two seconds to destroy them thanks to Shema's speed and power and Alex's and Preston's training. But it highlighted another weakness they needed better weapons as they only had two laser musket (one for each Alex and Preston) one minigun that was useable but was so heavy you needed the power armor and a few pipe pistols which were more of a last ditch weapon and not that effective at range. Alex was quite happy with their progress though as they had managed much in such a short time and the fruits of their labors were showing both literally and metaphorically. Alex collected everyone outside of the work bench to organize them for the next day in their work.

"Alright everyone since we have food and water done today we will be working on the wall and building the turrets and if there's any time left after that then we will head up to the vault and retrieve the water purifier and any food left over and terminals." Alex said. Receiving nods Alex turned back to their impromptu planning board that they had built to design things.

"Mary you and Jun will work on the walls with Preston watching your backs. Sturgis and I will work on the turrets with Shema watching our backs and mama murphy… you just do whatever it is you do." Alex said. After everyone had broken into their groups Alex and Sturgis went and started the turrets. Sturgis turned to Alex.

"So what are we making boss?" Sturgis asked Alex who hummed for a moment before sweeping his eyes over all the components before answering.

"We have enough to make a few heavy machine gun turrets." Alex said.

"After that we just have to find out how many we need and where to put them." Alex said looking at Sturgis who nodded before he asked Alex.

"So what's the story with you and Shema are you two like together or something?" he asked Alex. Who shook his head no.

"No Sturgis we are just friends." Alex said. Truth be told he was somewhat conflicted by what he felt for Shema.

"Well if you ever do get together just remember to keep it quite wouldn't want to give the other deathclaws the idea that it was mating time." Sturgis said with a snicker until Alex wacked the back of his head. Once the two were done with their little conversation they got back to work and started putting together the turrets. Once they were done they realized it was dinner time already. Alex, Sturgis and Shema, who had been distracted when Sturgis asked his question earlier, walked to the campfire and sat down to enjoy a good hardy dinner. After eating Alex spoke up.

"So how's the wall today?" Alex asked Preston who looked up from his dinner.

"It's going good we should have it done in a day or two tops." Preston said happily to Alex who grinned.

"Good once we get that done Sturgis and I will install the turrets. Hopefully we will not have to deal with raiders soon and we can get back to rebuilding the minutemen." Alex said hopefully Preston smiled liking the idea of rebuilding the minutemen again.

Two days later

Finally they had done it the wall was built and they had installed the turrets although they had to go out and loot the old gas station for any supplies. Alex was sitting down to lunch with the group when Preston spoke up.

"So what are we doing now boss?" Alex thought about it before remembering something.

"Well now that we don't have to worry about raiders we can now start on the next phase of rebuilding the minutemen. Sturgis will build a recruitment beacon with Shema watching his back while Mary and Jun will continue to garden. Even if I think that this place is quite secure we should still be cautious. While that's going on you and me will head up to the vault and start to transfer all the food and junk we can." Alex said pointing up the hill.

"Why are we going up there again?" Preston asked.

"There are a lot of tools, food and I think I can build a large water purifier that we can use to start pumping water out of the pound next to us to sell as it can fetch a pretty penny." Alex said. Receiving a nod the groups headed out to complete there tasks. Alex led Preston back up to the place that had been his prison for so long. He walked into the control booth and hit the vault control button and walked back out and rejoined the Preston once they walked on the platform it started to lower its self-down.

"So what exactly are we looking for, general?" Preston asked him.

"We are looking for a room labeled supplies but I also think we can salvage up other things medicine. These vaults can be major resources dumps if you know where to look." Alex said. The two made their way into the vault killing any rad roaches Alex missed on his escape the two soon found the supply room and started to load their bags full of the food, tools and ammo, water bottles and medicine. Alex turned back to Preston and said.

"Alright now we just have to bring everything back to sanctuary and then we will come back later with a bigger group." He said. After receiving nod from Preston they soon left the vault and headed back down to sanctuary.

With Sturgis and Shema

Sturgis had just finished the radio beacon when he realized that it was far too heavy for him to lift. He turned and walked over to Shema who seemed to be distracted.

"You alright their Shema you seem a little out of it today." He said. Unlike the others in the group he was not as weary of Shema. He knew if she wanted to kill them she could have easily done so by now so he decided to just treat her like anyone else and hope for the best. Shema turned her head to Sturgis and gave a shack of her head.

"I am fine Sturgis just lost in thoughts is all." She said.

"Well do you think you can help me put up the recruitment beacon I can't lift it on my own." He asked her.

"Sure" she said happy to have something to do once the beacon was in place Sturgis sighed happily.

"Well that's one less thing we need to worry about though we still need power." He said cheerfully before finishing with a frown he turned back to Shema.

"Hey Shema can I ask you something?" He asked her.

"Well you already did but sure." She said with a chuckle. Sturgis tensed before relaxing praying that he would still have his head by the end of this conversation.

"I wanted to know about you and the boss most folks around here might have missed it on account of us having to stay focused on rebuilding Sanctuary but I could not help but notice you two seem to get in little situations from time to time." He said. Shema froze before turning her head and glaring at Sturgis who was now seating bullets. 

"What makes you think that there is anything going on between us?" She said with a slight growl in her voice as she unknowingly flexed her claws making Sturgis quickly raise his hands in surrender.

"N-nothing! It's just at times it almost looks like you two are trying to send signals to each other. Look I don't know if I am wrong and I am sorry if I am but I think the general might like you." He said. Shema sighed before calming back down.

"All right Sturgis I understand what your trying to say it's just he just lost his wife a week ago well at least to him it was. I don't even know what he is thinking but maybe later I will talk to him and ask him about it." She said. Sturgis nodded before scratching the back of his head.

"Wow you took that talk better than the general did he smacked me over the head." He grumbled rubbing his still sore head causing Shema to giggle.

"Ya that sounds like Alex." She said causing them both to laugh.

Alex's and Preston

The two had just left the vault and were making their way down the hill back to town discussing what would happen next.

"Well that went rather well we should have everything back in sanctuary within a day at this rate." Alex said pleasantly.

"So what are we going to do after we get everything back home and set up?" Preston asked. Alex answered without looking back.

"I have a plan for sanctuary in the army we used things called FOB's or forward operating bases. Now I plan on turning sanctuary into a training ground/command center for the northern region. After we get it set up we will start to train the new minutemen army. I think we should call the new army dark phoenix as it represents the minutemen rising from the ashes. Also I will be assigning a commander to monitor the troops and ship them out to trouble spots but that is still an aways off. Once we have enough soldiers we will retake Concord and have that as our hub of trade as sanctuary will solely be a military base. I know it is a small thing but we need to start somewhere." He said.

"Are you sure you want to retake Concord? Last I heard a new band of raiders had moved in and was setting up shop. In fact I think it was them that have been attacking us lately." Preston said.

"All the more reason to retake it Preston we need to make some kind of buffer if we want to be able to regrow the minutemen without constant attacks by raiders even if we now have a wall and taking away a nearby place for the raiders to rest their heads will help." Alex explained. The group lapsed into silence now as they entered sanctuary to find Sturgis and Shema talking. Alex noticed the beacon was up and turned to Sturgis with a grin.

"So you finally managed to get that damn thing up huh?" Alex asked him.

"Ya thing was too heavy to lift myself thankfully Shema was able to lift it up." He said. Alex nodded before turning his pip boy on.

"Alright it's about noon now so we will probably be able to make one or two more trips before we will call it a day." Alex said.

Later that night

Alex was sitting alone looking at the moon. As a child he always watched it as it was the only constant in his life that he knew would always be there. Alex was drawn out of his thoughts when he heard someone sat down next to him. He did not even have to turn his head to know who it was.

"Hello Shema was there something you needed?" he asked. When he did not get in answer he turned his head to see her looking at the moon. After a minute of silence she spoke.

"I was just wondering what you are thinking about. I mean this is your first week in this new and quite frankly scary world." She said. Alex thought about it for a moment before answering.

"To be honest it's not nearly as bad as you make it out to be." He said honestly Shema snorted making him chuckle. "No I am serious when I was younger I watched people die because they could not get a job. Everything back then revolved around money and if you did not have any you were treated like an outcast. Here people make their own food they actually have a chance to make something great for them self's instead of being bound by others who say they will not achieve anything. The old world should be a reminder of what happens when people give into temptation." He said. Shema just could not imagen it.

"Was it really that bad? I mean you had cars, fresh water that came out of the tap. It almost sounds too easy." She said thoughtfully.

"It looked that way on the surface but look around you Shema what do you see? Because I see craters those were not caused after everything went to shit. They happened because we as a species became lazy, stagnant really. Our story should have ended their but humanity is like a rad roach no matter what situation presents its self we rise again and again. I don't know if I can make a world worth living in but I will damn well try to make sure if I do it will not repeat the mistakes of the past." Alex said to her making her smile before she nudged him.

"You certainly like speeches don't you." She said with a laugh while he pouted.

"A little yes old habits die hard I guess." Alex said before he stood up and the two headed back to the group.

One week later

Things were now progressing well for the group they had managed to transfer all of the supplies from the vault including the water purifier. They now had a decent stock of food and water now. Their main problem had been power as they did not really have anything that could make power until Sturgis suggested they build a small dam that would take water from the pond that drained into the small grotto beneath the bridge and generate power. Thankfully it worked and they now had enough power to operate the beacon as well as set up enough lights to light up the whole area around sanctuary. Alex looked around at the new recruits awaiting their first military drill.

"Ten-hut" Alex barked immediately the group of initiates stood at attention.

"Today marks the age of a new chapter in the history of the commonwealth, today we begin to rebuild what was lost all those years ago. Today we stand on the brink of a revolution that will change this world. It starts with each of you standing before me today." Alex said walking the line of the initiates before he continued. "Each and every one of you will be expected to lay your lives on the line to defend the citizens of the commonwealth. Make no mistake of grandeur for the road ahead of you will be long and hard. Now I turn you over to your training officer commander Preston who will oversee your training. Good luck and god speed." Alex said before nodding to Preston and walking off to rejoin the others around the war house as most settlers and soldiers called it now.

"So what's on the agenda for today boss?" Sturgis asked. Alex smirked before saying.

"A new world."

AN: and that concludes chapter 3 hope you guys enjoy this.


End file.
